ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Natural Selection, Part 1
Synopsis Shiar Shreen, a former villain of Mig's, comes back and the two decide to go on their very first date but plans are soon changed after they stumble into one of Mig's greatest enemies: Romatron. Plot The moonlight glowed in the sky at the dark streets. A figure was shown on top of a tall building, staring at a large machine in front of him. The machine glowed brightly and swirled around. The figure's full body was shown in the light. It was Romatron. Romatron: Darn thing...WORK PLEASE! Romatron punched the machine and it glowed brightly. Camera footage then popped up on a screen. Romatron: Let's see what your up to...Mig. Meanwhile away, a large explosion occurred at a warehouse by the river. Sdrawkcab came flying out of the smoke and smashing into a nearby factory. He got up and faced Ramoid as she came out of the warehouse. Ramoid: WWAAARRGGHHH!! Sdrawkcab faced at Ramoid and she hurled two large crates at him, knocking him out and transforming him back. Mig: Agh...eesh, calm down will ya? Ramoid: YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU WEAKLING HUMAN! She lifted a large pillar and raised it at Mig, hurling it at him. Just then, Maltha showed up and sliced the pillar in half, causing the two sides to slam away from Mig. Mig: Thanks for the save. Maltha: It is no problem partner. I would've gotten here faster...if I had a car. Mig: Later dude. Right now...robotic psychopath. The two looked at the warehouse and couldn't see Ramoid. They then saw her fleeing. Maltha aimed his weapon and quickly tripped her and tied her up. Mig: Aw man, I was gonna go Kreepy Krawl on her. Maltha grinned and jumped over onto Ramoid. Just then, a silhouette figure brushed by Mig's sight. He turned around and saw it was gone. Mig: I'll be home. I need some sleep. Maltha nodded and Mig began walking towards his house. The shadow followed him silently and stealthily. Mig laid in his bed after shutting off the lights and then heard a couple of footsteps and minor banging noises. Mig: Maltha? Is that you? He heard the noises again and then saw the roof bust open with a hole. Shiar Shreen, an enemy of Mig's, appeared in the hole. She hissed. Mig: Shiar Shreen? What are you doing here? Shiar: Revenge...just like I said before. YOU'RE MINE NOW MIGUEL! Mig tumbled off the bed and missed her attack. Mig: I agree. Juggerknot is DEFINITELY ALL YOURS! He slammed down his gamatrix, with a minor sequence, and became as Juggerknot. Juggerknot: Meet...JUGGERKNOT! Shiar smiled deviously and Juggerknot was blasted through the front door, face facing towards the Earth beneath him. Juggerknot ran outside onto the lawn of the house and face upwards. Shiar stood in the hole of the ceiling and glared at Mig. Shiar: I told you I would get you back the last time we encountered...and here I am now. PAYBACK TIME MIGGY! Green vines circled around her and she twirled down and onto Juggerknot's head. Juggerknot: GET OFF ME PLEASE! He tried grabbing her feet but she had alread jumped off onto a tree branch. She seemed to disappear inside the tree leaves and maze of branches. Juggerknot: Shiar? Hello? Eyes glowed from the tree leaves and launched out. She latched onto Juggerknot and hissed as he transformed into Insectosaurus. Insectosaurus kicked her off and flew into the air, staring down at her beautiful eyes. Insectosaurus: Can't get me up here Shi-Shi...no matter how much you attempt, you just can't. Shiar laughed at the name Shi-Shi and jumped up onto the top of the tree. She crawled onto Insectosaurus, bit his wing, and made him fall down, turning back into Mig. Shiar: OH! Got ya that time! They both began laughing together and Mig grabbed her arm and twisted it back. She laughed and he let go. Mig: What time is it right now anyways? Shiar looked up at his eyes and body shape and layed down next to him, cuddling near him and looking up into the sky at the stars. Shiar: Look. Isn't Orion just fascinating? Mig: Ha yea. It's hard to think how they make such cool shapes and figures. Shiar pointed at a shooting star wizzing by and Mig leaned nearer to her. They then both looked at each other. Shiar: Ya know...I don't understand why I have been attacking you. Your...your a great guy. Mig looked up at her and smiled. He also blushed at her nice compliment. Her hand reached his and he held onto it, as they both looked into the sky. Mig: I don't even know either. Look, Shiar. How about we say we put away our- Shiar: -Agreed. 100% agreed with you on that. The two laughed together and they both got up and looked at each other. Mig saw his hand holding hers, blushed, and let go. Mig: Hey...uhh...wanna go get dinner tomorrow night? Just you and me? Shiar: Sounds like a good idea...our very first... Mig & Shiar: Date. The two smiled at each other and looked up into the sky once again to focus on ths stars, moon, and quick shooting stars. Not too far away, Romatron was sitting on top of a large building, staring at security camera footage of Shiar and Mig, for which he had planted a camera on a tree branch to spy on Mig. Romatron: Ah...it appears they have begun their romance with each other... Romatron smacked the viewer into the air and it crashed and broke into tiny little pieces. He began pacing around. Romatron: He's foiled my plans every time!! ARGGHHH!!!! He punched the ground below him and began looking around. He walked over to the ruined viewer and saw barely visible images of the two walking together. Romatron: I'll show them a little...surprise for their dinner date. He grinned deviously and begun laughing deeply and in an evil manner. Meanwhile with Mig and Shiar, Mig walked up to a restaurant and was let in after being seen. Mig: And THAT is the up-side of being a famous superhero my friend... Him and Shiar both sat down at a booth and were both given menus to look over. Shiar: What a nice place. You sure do pick the right ones. Mig: Like...you... The two smiled together and held hands. Just then, an explosion occurred right outside and people began running and looking curiously outside. Mig: PLEASE not now... Romatron appeared angrily and determined. People began fleeing and escaping the restaurant. Shiar: Who is that!? Mig: Romatron...loser villain wannabe is what he is. Romatron broke the windows apart and Mig and Shiar jumped out of the booth and stared up at Romatron, laughing and smiling. Mig: I thought I totally destroyed you last time...then again, all you guys make comebacks. Romatron: Indeed...you never 'destroyed' me, I was just injured. But now...you are the one who will be destroyed. Mig: Doubt that. He jumped into the air, bounced off a table, and transformed into Kreepy Krawl fast. Kreepy Krawl launched onto Romatron and the two came tumbling out the window, punching and fighting each other. Kreepy Krawl: LEAVE ME BE WITH MY GIRLFRIEND. PLEASE, HAVEN'T YOU EVER BEEN BUSY!? Romatron: Awww SO sorry for ruining your plans... He kicked Kreepy Krawl up, grabbed him strongly by the neck, and began smashing him into the ground. He then hurled him at a wall and he transformed back before hitting it. Mig: AGH! He hit his head hard and accidentally pressed his trix, causing it to malfunction and go through holograms very fast. Romatron marched up to him, his weapon in his hand and he glared down at him. Mig's eyes opened a tiny bit and then the trix flashed and blasted Mig and Romatron both. Romatron: WHAT SORT OF VIOLENCE IS THIS MIG! NEW METHOD? A large noise and flash occurred and Mig, as Wrapid, shook his head and held it with both arms. Wrapid: WOW I have a major headache...ugh what happened anyways? He got up and looked down at himself. Wrapid: WHOA! I totally forgot I had this one in there! Romatron jumped up furiously and aimed his weapon directly at Mig, sprinting in force straight at him. Romatron: I'VE BEEN WAITING TO DO THIS FOR A WHILE NOW... Wrapid: WAGGHHHH!!!!! He sprinted back and slammed into the building, falling down as Romatron lost balance, slammed into the building, and toppled onto Mig, with his trix flashing. He then transformed into Flash Flood calmly and easily with trix emitting small sparks over it. Flash Flood: GET OFF ME YOU FAT LARD! DANG! He blasted Romatron into the air and then at the restaurant. Romatron slammed into another window and looked at Shiar, who ran to Mig's side. Romatron: Ah...your little girlfriend is scared, hmm? I don't think we've been properly introduced quite yet... Flash Flood: I'll introduce you for her... He grabbed Shiar and hurled her at Romatron. Flash Flood winked at her and she winked back. Green vines grey around Romatron and she landed softly on his head. Shiar: Ohai there... She then kicked him 3 times and his eyes began burning. The vines released him and he rubbed his eyes. Shiar: Posion ivy on my feet, see? You shouldn't try and mess with me... Romatron: Indeed... He grabbed Shiar and twirled her into the air. Flash Flood: DO NOT ATTACK MY- Just then, the gamatrix began flashing again and it transformed Mig into Yellow Star. Yellow Star: -Girlfriend... He then saw Romatron punch her into the air and zap her with a beam from his sword. Yellow Star glowed all around and punched Romatron with slow-mo. Yellow Star: DO NOT... He zapped Romatron and punched him. Yellow Star: MESS WITH... He then grew rope-like objects all around him and slashed Romatron, while also zapping him. He pulled Romatron closer. Yellow Star: MY GIRLFRIEND!!! He then blasted Romatron into the air ran towards Shiar. She landed in his arms and he transformed back with a trix flash. Mig: You okay? Shiar: Yea, yea I'm perfectly fine. He barely got through my thorn armor...thankfully. Romatron then surprisingly zapped Shiar. She turned grey and fainted as she smashed into the wall. Mig, furiously, turned to Romatron. Mig: YOU... He pressed his gamatrix and slammed it down fast without looking. He became Sonic Boomer. He shot sonic waves and sonic beams straight at Romatron and then smacked him down. Sonic Boomer transformed into Warpspeed and speed punched Romatron a few times. He also made tornadoes around him with speed. He then transformed into Battery-Acid and burned Romatron with his acidic powers. Romatron: AGHHHHHH!!! He jumped off and transformed back due to the electric sparks. Mig: I...HAVE...HAD IT...WITH YOU! YOU ARE NOT GETTING DOWN THAT EASY! Romatron: Please...give me a real "challenge". I'm getting quite tired of this...foolishness. Mig: WITH PLEASURE! He slammed down the gamatrix as hard as he could and became Bullhorns, roaring and yelling. Bullhorns: YOU HURT HER FOR NO REASON AT ALL!!! He nailed Romatron in the face and then kicked him. He grabbed his feet and hurled him into the roof, before sprinting at him and shoulder charging him back onto the ground. Bullhorns: THIS IS BETWEEN JUST YOU AND...ME!!!! He grabbed Romatron again and swung him around, slamming him in the ground before launching him upwards. Bullhorns: I WON'T STOP UNTIL I SEE YOU COMPLETELY FINISHED OFF!!! ARRGGHHHHH!!!! He charged into the air and punched Romatron as he did to Mig, causing a large shockwave. Bullhorns tumbled towards the ground, smashing into it and rolling and transformed back, knocked out. Romatron landed hard on the ground as well and angrily got up. He looked at Mig and then Shiar and smiled deviously. Romatron: He finally actually puts up a real fight when I harm his little...girlfriend. Ah yes...I take her with me and trick Mig into coming after me...then I steal his gamatrix and he would be useless! Romatron grabbed her and looked at Mig, laying on the ground. Romatron: Goodbye Miggy...I'll catch you later. He blasted into the air with his jetpack and laughed deviously as he zoomed away from Mig. To Be Continued... Characters *Miguel Tennyson * Maltha Rano *Shiar Shreen Villains *Ramoid *Romatron Aliens Used *Sdrawkcab *Juggerknot *Insectosaurus *Kreepy Krawl *Wrapid (first re-appearance) *Flash Flood *Yellow Star *Sonic Boomer (brief) *Warpspeed (brief) *Battery-Acid (brief) *Bullhorns Trivia *Shiar Shreen returns since Mig 10. *Wrapid makes his re-appearance since Mig 10. *This is the first time where Mig intentionally turns into Bullhorns. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7